Fremde
by allihyun
Summary: Eren/annie; dua orang asing di tempat asing; positive!au; ooc. enjoy!


_Fremde ; stranger; orang asing._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Fremde **

.:dua orang asing di tempat asing:.

**Eren/Annie** Fanfiction

_**AU. Romance gagal. OOC. Random. PWP for Plot? What Plot?. Minim deskrip (isinya obrolan random)**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime**

**Fremde ( c ) allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

* * *

**ErenNie : Fremde**

* * *

Pukul enam pagi dan Annie Leondhart sudah di tempat asing ini.

Di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang di dalamnya sudah dipenuhi dengan manusia-manusia yang kelaparan; sama seperti dirinya. Annie harus bersyukur di tengah himpitan orang-orang ini karena betapapun sesaknya, setidaknya gadis dengan bola mata serupa warna langit pudar itu masih menemukan satu bangku kosong untuk dirinya. Di dekat jendela kaca. Tempat yang bagus. Annie suka.

Segera ditimpakannya berat tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi di bangku itu, meletakkan nampannya di meja lalu menggeliatkan badannya sebentar. Pandangannya bergerak menyisir keadaan di sekelilingnya, benar-benar penuh sesak dengan orang. Annie menghela napas, " Yeah, _American_!" pikirnya.

Dialihkannya pandangannya pada _burger_ di depannya bersiap untuk makan, tapi kemudian gadis bersurai pirang yang dicepol itu mengernyit menyadari sesuatu, " _I'm American too, now_," desahnya sedikit tidak rela.

Tapi toh ditelannya juga _burger _di depannya, sedikit-sedikit. Annie memang lapar tapi tidak lantas membuatnya bersikap rakus. _Tidak seperti orang-orang ini_, pikirnya lagi saat melihat orang di bangku seberangnya menghabiskan _burger_-nya dalam dua gigitan besar. Nafsu makannya sedikit sirna karena itu, tapi perutnya masih keroncongan, jadi tetap dipaksakannya _burger_ itu masuk ke perutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dari dulu Annie sebenarnya memang tidak pernah menyukai _burger_. Tidak pernah suka bahkan setelah sebulan lebih dia resmi hijrah ke negeri Paman Sam ini. Baginya _burger_ hanyalah sepotong daging ham ditumpuk selembar keju dan dihiasi beberapa potong sayur yang dihimpit dengan dua buah roti kaya serat, tidak ada seninya. Tidak seperti _Himmel und Erde_ buatan _Frau_ Petra, tetangganya, yang diam-diam dia suka cita rasanya. Apalagi rasa khas saus apel yang menyelimuti makanan surga itu; manis dan asam bersamaan melumuri panca indera saat mencicipnya.

Ah, Annie jadi rindu Berlin dengan hujan saljunya. Annie rindu Jerman. Rasanya ingin pulang.

"_Scheiße_!" Annie mengumpat dengan bahasa ibunya saat dirasanya sisi melankolis mulai mendominasinya.

Gadis itu kembali menggigit _burger_-nya dengan volume lebih besar kali ini. Menelannya dengan kunyahan yang masih kasar. Dienyahkannya jauh-jauh pikirannya soal rumah. Annie di sini bukan untuk bersikap cengeng. Ayahnya juga pasti murka jika melihatnya _homesick_ begini.

Annie masih ingat, raut wajah Ayahnya yang bisa dibilang lebih daripada bahagia saat dia memberitahukan aplikasinya ke Columbia University diterima. Annie bisa melihat kebanggaan terlintas di mata Ayahnya saat itu. Bagaimanapun, memang Ayahnyalah yang paling menginginkan Annie melanjutkan studi ke Harvard atau Columbia University, pokoknya salah satu universitas yang tergabung dalam Ivy College.

Entah hal apa yang membuat laki-laki setengah baya itu begitu terobsesi dengan Amerika. Padahal negaranya sendiri, Jerman, adalah negara yang tidak kalah adikuasanya dengan Amerika (Annie pernah mengingatkan Ayahnya tentang politik NAZI dan betapa payahnya Amerika saat itu, tapi Ayahnya hanya menjawabnya dengan menambah menu latihan bela diri Annie). Dari kecil Annie sudah sering dicekoki dengan film-film Hollywood. Annie paling ingat dengan film Terminator yang di dalamnya ada Arnold Schwarzenegger, aktor sepanjang masa kesayangan Ayahnya. Kata Ayahnya, Arnold adalah representasi orang Jerman yang berhasil menaklukkan benua Amerika dan dunia (padahal setahu Annie, Arnold berkebangsaan Austria).

Dunia ini lucu. Begitu juga Annie yang akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Ayahnya dan _homestay _di New York sejak sebulan lalu. Di sini dia mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus, Sains terapan dan literatur Jerman. Lucu bukan? Orang Jerman belajar literatur Jerman di Amerika.

Entahlah. Dunia ini bekerja di luar kuasanya. Lagi pula biasanya Annie orang yang apatis, kenapa sekarang jadi rewel begini? Hhh.

Sekali lagi Annie menghela napas. Menikmati _burger_-nya yang tinggal setengah sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di luar matahari musim panas bersinar cerah, suatu hal langka yang bisa ditemukan di negaranya. Mobil juga banyak berjajar di parkiran; berbagai tipe, berbagai model. Ada satu yang Annie kenali sebagai milik salah satu teman _homestay_-nya, satu lagi hal yang tidak begitu Annie suka dari kota metropolitan ini. Jarak yang bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki kenapa harus diperpanjang dengan memakai kendaraan bermotor?

"_Nutzlos_!" umpatnya lagi.

"_Can I sit here_?" sebuah suara laki-laki tiba-tiba mendistraksi pendengarannya ketika Annie sedang asyik mengumpati mobil berwarna kuning terang milik temannya di luar sana.

Ada sedikit enggan melingkupinya. Annie tidak suka berbagi kursi dengan orang asing, apalagi laki-laki. Tapi ada sesuatu yang familiar dalam nada suara pemuda di depannya ini, jadi Annie mengangguk saja sebagai tanda ijin untuk duduk di depannya.

"_Dank_- eh, err _thanks_!" jawab pemuda itu kasual.

Dilihatnya nampan pemuda di depannya yang berisikan _burger_ dan segelas _hot coffee_, sama seperti orang kebanyakan di sini, termasuk dirinya. _Seems everybody likes burger_.

"_Everybody eats burger_, yeah!" kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba dengan logat yang lagi-lagi khas. Sekarang Annie tahu apa yang membuatnya terdengar familiar, ada logat _deutsche_ yang Annie tangkap di dalamnya, terasa klasik, kental dan akrab.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, eh ano- _miss_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Sepertinya pemuda itu berusaha mengajaknya berinteraksi dan jarang-jarang Annie bisa dibuat tertarik, seperti sekarang misalnya.

Annie mengangkat wajahnya sedikit agar bisa lebih jelas mengamati pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu berwajah manis, dengan rahang lancip dan rambut sewarna coklat tanah berpotongan cepak memayungi wajahnya. Ada poni belah yang melingkupi sebagian dahinya. Hidungnya mancung menyempurnakan wajah tampannya dan matanya (Annie menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kagum pada bagian itu) terlihat cantik, bercorak seirama batu _topaz_; hijau, kuat sekaligus menantang namun terlihat teduh. Secara perawakan pun pemuda itu terlihat nyaris sempurna dengan bahu tegap dan tinggi sepadan.

Oh, hentikan ini. Kenapa Annie tiba-tiba bertransformasi jadi _fangirl_ dadakan begini?

" Tidak juga, _I have no friends. So that's yours."_

Pemuda itu melepas senyumnya, lega.

" Baguslah kalau begitu! Habis kulihat tadi wajahmu seperti menyiratkan keberatan, _miss_."

_Wajahku memang begini,_ jawab Annie sekenanya. Dalam hati.

"Oh ya, namaku Eren Jaeger. _Germanian,_ kau?"

_Germanian_. Orang Jerman. Sebuah keterangan yang menjelaskan segalanya; kenapa logatnya terdengar sangat kental dengan logat _deutsche_ dan kenapa namanya harus Jaeger (Jaeger bisa dirujuk dari kosa kata Jerman_, jäger_; pemburu).

"Kau suka memburu, Jaeger?" Entah kenapa kali ini Annie ingin sedikit pro dalam berkenalan. Jarang-jarang bertemu orang berkewarganegaraan sama di tempat asing begini.

"Memburu gadis, mungkin. Hahaha," Pemuda itu, Eren, tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri," Tidak, tidak! Aku bercanda. Jadi, nona berambut pirang kau bisa mengerti bahasa Jerman? Kau sedang belajar bahasa Jerman atau jangan-jangan kau memang orang Jerman? aku harap kau masuk opsi yang kedua, sih."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang Jerman sejak sebulan di sini. Rasanya menyebalkan menjadi orang asing sendirian di tempat yang memang asing. Kedengaran cengeng, ya? Ah, aku terlalu banyak bercerita denganmu, tapi ya sudahlah. Segala kegilaan yang terjadi di sana membuatku kelaparan dua kali lipat dan itu menyebalkan!" ujar Eren lagi sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang yang mengantre menu _breakfast._

Annie harus mengakui, butuh kesabaran lebih untuk mengantre di sana. Apalagi dengan perut keroncongan. Berdesak-desakan bukan merupakan kegiatan favoritnya untuk menyambut pagi.

"_Are you student?"_

"Ehem."

"_School_? _College_?"

"_College_."

"Wow! Kita sama berarti! Kuliah di mana?"

"Columbia university, sains terapan."

-_dan literatur Jerman._

"Wowowow, kau percaya kalau aku juga kuliah di sana, _miss_? Aku mengambil jurnalisme! Keren deh, sepertinya aku beruntung bisa duduk sebangku denganmu seperti ini."

"Ehem."

Annie lagi-lagi berdehem. Pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, kalau tidak mau dibilang kelewat polos. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersikap sebegitu terbukanya dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya?

Dilihatnya pemuda itu melihat sekilas siaran berita yang disiarkan televisi di belakang Annie. Dalam kerjapan mata pemuda itu terlihat tertarik namun dia segera mengucapkan serapah semacam _'shit man!_', mengeluhkan dengan bahasa Jerman kenapa orang Amerika suka memasang televisi di kafe (dalam hati Annie setuju dengan hal itu), lalu kembali tak mengacuhkan televisi itu. Entah berita apa yang ditontonnya, yang jelas sekarang Eren kembali menghadap Annie. Siap memuntahkan kata-kata dari bibirnya lagi,

"Kau mau tahu pendapat orang asing tentang Amerika, _miss_?"

_Aku juga orang asing_. Annie ingin menjawab begitu tapi urung. Sebagai gantinya dia hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu lebih tertarik mendengar pendapat Eren daripada membongkar identitasnya.

"Dulunya aku merasa sangat hebat jika bisa kesini. Amerika. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Pusat perkembangan budaya modern sekarang ini. Dalam dunia jurnalistik pun Amerika terkenal dengan kekuatan _paparazi_-nya. Hawa kebebasan tercium kental di sini. Dan lagi, cuaca di sini lebih berimbang daripada di Jerman. Kau bisa melihat matahari sama banyaknya dengan kau bisa menikmati salju." Eren menyeduh kopi panasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan," tapi, kau pernah tidak mendengar tentang hukum dua sisi_, miss_?"

Annie mengangkat bahu.

"Hukum dua sisi. Bahwa satu hal tidak hanya menawarkanmu kesenangan tapi juga sebaliknya. Begitu juga dengan tempat ini. Aku senang bisa ke sini, meraih apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Tapi aku juga merasa sangat asing di sini. Aku tidak tahu kau paham atau tidak tapi merasa asing di tempat yang benar-benar asing itu tidak enak. Rasanya seperti terbuang. Seperti alien. _Fremde_!"

Annie mengangguk, menyetujui. _Fremde_; _stranger_; orang asing. Dia memang merasa seperti itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Orang-orang di sini juga tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Semuanya bicara pakai bahasa Inggris, _American not British_. Aku lebih suka _style British_, terkesan klasik dan yah, bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya? Pokoknya aku lebih suka. Walaupun aku bisa mengikuti tapi aku kurang bisa menikmati. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka begitu senang menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang membuatmu lelah. Dengar _miss_, kau harus bisa membedakan antara menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati waktu. Jangan seperti kebanyakan orang di sini yang menyamaratakan dua hal yang jelas-jelas beda itu."

"Kau _homesick_?"

Tawa Eren retak ketika mencampurkan gula sachet ke dalam kopi panasnya.

"Jangan tertawa, _miss,_ tapi aku memang _homesick_. Aku kangen ibuku. Kau bisa bilang aku anak mama, atau apalah terserah. Tapi aku memang sangat dekat dengan ibuku, tujuh belas tahun aku selalu bersamanya dan di usia delapan belas harus pisah benua begini. Rasanya aneh."

"Tidak kangen Ayahmu?"

Mata bulat Eren mengerjap jenaka sebelum kemudian dia tertawa, kali ini terdengar renyah.

"Tentu saja kangen. Tapi Ayahku sering sekali pergi ke luar kota, ke luar negeri juga. Jadi jaraknya tidak terasa sejauh itu jika dengan Ayahku," katanya, "Papa tipe orang yang lebih bebas, sih."

Annie diam-diam mengeluhkan Ayahnya yang jelas-jelas berkebalikan dengan Ayah Eren. Ayahnya tipe yang protektif. Pagi ini saja terhitung lima email yang masuk inbox-nya. Semua dari Ayahnya, isinya sama; mengingatkan untuk jogging dan sarapan, juga jangan sampai telat masuk kuliah atau Ayah akan memotong usang kirimanmu.

Omong-omong soal jam kuliah tiba-tiba Annnie tersadar sesuatu. Dikerlingnya jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam delapan. Sudah lama juga dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan pemuda Jaeger di depannya ini. Padahal jam sembilan nanti Annie ada satu mata kuliah wajib. Masih sisa satu jam lagi.

"Oke, _Fremde_. Jadi kau suka Amerika?"

Eren mengerjap sekali lagi,

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Aku hanya sedang _homesick._ Kalau kau bagaimana, _miss_?"

"Annie." Akhirnya Annie merasa risih juga dengan panggilan 'miss' yang dari tadi dilemparkan padanya," Annie Leondhart."

"_Wait wait wait_! Leondhart? _Löwenherz_, terdengar similar. Kau orang jerman? _Germanian_?"

"_Selbstverständlich_."

"Oh, _hell_! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dari tadi? Aku dari tadi bicara seolah-olah aku orang asing sendirian. Kau sedang membodohiku, _Mädchen_?" Urat-urat Eren langsung mengencang begitu menanyakan satu hal itu.

Annie mengulum senyumnya sejenak, duduknya mulai tidak enak. Antara ingin tinggal dan diburu waktu untuk segera kuliah.

"_Well_, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara, _Fremde_."

"Begitu kah? Aku pikir kau yang tidak menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik, _Mädchen_!"

Annie mengangkat bahunya acuh,

"Aku biasanya tidak suka menanggapi orang asing, _Fremde_. Kau beruntung hari ini tidak mendapatkan bogem dariku karena terlalu cerewet."

_Dan membuatku jadi cerewet juga._

"Apa aku terdengar seperti maniak kalau aku bilang ingin merasakan bogem darimu, _Mädchen?_"

Annie memandang Eren skeptis. Menilai pemuda di depannya. Tapi lalu dienyahkan pandangannya dari muka pemuda itu.

"_Est is Ihr Unternehmen_, _Fremde_! Tapi terima kasih, berkat kau hari ini aku jadi tidak terlalu merasa asing. Well, aku juga baru satu bulan di sini."

"_Really_? Sepertinya kita akan cocok!"

Annie menyamarkan batuknya tiba-tiba, mengerling jam tangannya sekali lagi. Lima belas menit berlalu. Oke, tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi dan Annie bahkan belum mandi!

"Yah, err.. _Nice conversation_, tapi aku harus segera pergi, _Fremde_. Ada kuliah jam sembilan, dosenku bisa mengusirku jika telat dan bahayanya aku bisa krisis uang saku satu bulan ke depan karena itu." Annie tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba curhat terselubung begitu pada Eren.

Bahkan sebelum dia beranjak dari duduknya, Annie sempat menyampaikan satu pesan,

"Oh ya, dan aku setuju dengan televisi-televisi itu. Orang ke kafe untuk makan dan ngobrol, bukan nonton tv." Annie mengamati muka Eren yang menganga, sejenak," sebaiknya kau telepon ibumu, _Fremde. Homesick_ terlalu lama akan membuatmu tambah cerewet!"

Setelah mengucapkannnya Annie benar-benar berdiri dari duduknya. Langkahnya yang kini lebih ringan berjalan mengarah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum mencapai pintu didengarnya sebuah suara berseru memanggil namanya.

"Oi, Annie!"

Annie berbalik, menemukan Eren Jaeger berdiri melihat ke arahnya,

"Aku akan menelpon ibuku dan kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan jadi pemburu, hati singa tidak kedengaran terlalu buruk!" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Annie mematung sejenak, mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dimaksud Eren. Dan entah kenapa hatinya diam-diam bersorak, perutnya bergejolak riuh.

"_You'd better try, Fremde_!"

Setelahnya Annie melangkah menuju luar. Menghirup hawa luar yang terasa lebih bebas.

Annie tak merasa terlalu asing lagi.

**.ende.**

* * *

_. Fremde_ : orang asing

_. Frau_ : miss

_. Scheiße : shit!_

_. Nutzlos : useless_

_. Löwenherz_ : hati singa

_. Selbstverständlich_ : tentu saja

_. Mädchen_ : nona

_. Est is Ihr Unternehmen : _itu urusanmu

* * *

Yep, _another random story from me!_ Pertama kalinya nulis Erennie dan sori dori stroberi _for the OOC-ness_. Entahlah, saya lagi suka random sih jadi bikinnya beginian mulu –w- _plotless yet meaningless_ –w-

Yah, pokoknya terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan membaca :D

Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya, _danke_!

**Story only: 2110word**

**190114, imsickyetsuck**

**.allihyun**


End file.
